


A Tandem Wedding

by Rutaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Potential OOC-ness, Ridiculousness, proposal, tandem bike, university days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutaaa/pseuds/Rutaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you marry me?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>Four words and an answer is what started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tandem Wedding

 

_“Will you marry me?” **  
**_

_“Yes.”_

Four words and an answer is what started it all. The planning, the rushing, the stress, all of it. Especially since Akaashi Keiji didn’t trust Bokuto Koutarou with making sure plans were going to be complete. Don’t get him wrong, Keiji loves Koutarou more than anything, he wouldn’t be marrying him otherwise, but Koutarou can’t plan things for shit and sucks at anything that has to do with organization.

He’s been that way for longer than Keiji has known him.

And so Keiji took planning this wedding on his shoulders, because he really wants it to turn out nice and he really wants things to go perfectly because he really loves Koutarou, despite what anyone says against his emotionless face. Besides, Morisuke offered his help, because he’s done this before.

Thus led Keiji and Morisuke to be waiting outside for Koutarou and Tetsurou. They were supposed to be with them ten minutes earlier to taste test cakes and then join the two in searching for flowers. Because despite Keiji wanting a fantastic wedding, he doesn’t have the heart to leave Koutarou out of it all.

Morisuke sighed and looked at his phone. “I swear Testu’ is such an idiot. I _told_ him what time to bring Koutarou here.”

“We should have accounted for the fact that it’s _Bokuroo_ ,” Keiji sighs at the dumb nickname the two “bros” gave themselves, slouching forwards a bit, head swiveling down the street. Morisuke shakes his head in exasperation, pressing his phone to his ear.

After a few seconds Morisuke is partially yelling into the phone, agitated, “Tetsurou! What time did I tell you to be here?...Yeah, and what time is it now?... That’s right. You’re late… Oh? Well maybe Keiji and I should just eat cake on our own then?... If you’re gonna be a dick--”

 _“That isn’t what I meant Mori!”_ Keiji chuckled as he heard Tetsurou’s voice through the phone’s speakers. Keiji made a motion for Mori to put the phone on speaker so he could listen as well. _“...we’re almost there and you should go inside and get started._ ” Morisuke smirked.

“That’s what I thought.” Keiji and Morisuke both chuckled as the shorter hung up the phone. The two only had to wait for three more minutes before a taxi was stopping in front of them and they had to jump back to avoid being hit by the door that swung open. Koutarou jumped out first and wrapped his bulky arms around Keiji, exclaiming his name loudly.

Tetsurou followed, pecking Morisuke’s lips lightly. “See, told you babe.” Morisuke rolled his eyes but smiled at his own husband. Morisuke nodded his head in the direction of the cake shop behind them and turned around. Tetsurou hurried to Morisuke’s side and wrapped an arm around the shorter’s waist, following him into the shop.

Keiji returned Koutarou’s hug, kissing his fiancé’s cheek. Koutarou pulled back, keeping his arms around Keiji, and grinned. Keiji rolled his eyes. “You’re late Kou’.”

Koutarou at least looked slightly ashamed. “Sorry Keiji. We got distracted.”

“I know, Kou’.” Keiji’s lips curved upwards and he breathed a soft laugh. Koutarou brushed their noses against each other and let go of his fiancé. Koutarou ran his hands down Keiji’s arms and grabbed the dark haired male’s left hand. The two turned and walked inside the cake shop after their friends.

Two weeks later and Keiji was panicking. Why hadn’t they picked a farther date? Why hadn’t he started planning sooner? Why did he agree to do this? Where was Koutarou? Where was Tetsurou? Where the _fuck_ was Morisuke?

The last one gave Keiji the most anxiety. Morisuke was supposed to come over today to help make the damn table-toppers for the reception. But Morisuke was late, _by three hours_. Why did he and Koutarou decide that two months was long enough to plan a goddamn wedding? Why didn’t Keiji start planning the day after Koutarou proposed? Why did he wait three weeks to ask for Morisuke’s help?

A bang rang out in his empty apartment that he shared with Koutarou as Keiji dropped his head onto the kitchen table. Tetsurou had come and taken Koutarou earlier, saying that making table-toppers was boring and that the “bros” would go to the zoo. So Keiji had been left alone for three hours, having been expecting Morisuke to come help him.

Keiji breathed in deeply. _It’s alright. Everything is fine. He was probably just held up at the cafe. He’ll be here soon._ And before Keiji could really begin panicking, there was a knock on the door. Keiji let a sigh leave his lips in relief.

He got up from his place at the kitchen table and walked to the door. He opened it and blinked widely at the person in his doorway. Standing there was not Morisuke, but Oikawa Tooru, waving like he belonged there.

“Keiji-chan!”

Keiji shut the door in his face.

He could hear Oikawa’s whining through the door as he made his way back to the kitchen table. “Keiji-chan! Open up! Mori-chan sent me!” Keiji grunted in response. “Keiji-chan!”

Grumbling to himself Keji went to the door, just as loud banging started. He threw open the door, glaring at Oikawa. “You probably stole Morisuke’s phone and saw what we talked about last night and then decided to come here on your own.” Oikawa smiled mischievously, eyes glinting.

“Of course that’s not what happened Keiji-chan.” Keiji could tell that his eyes said otherwise.

Sighing, Keiji resigned to his fate and let Oikawa enter the apartment. He walked back to the kitchen that had the items for the table-toppers on it. As Oikawa took the seat next to him and picked up a golden tissue paper Keiji asked, “What happened with Morisuke?”

“Mori-chan and Kou-chan got a last minute order for their chocolate raspberry pudding cupcakes. Mori-chan tried to finish quickly but there was an accident with Tobio-chan,” Oikawa answered, scowl spreading over his face.

Rolling his eyes, Keiji crumbled gold and black tissue paper together before stuffing it inside a white PVC pipe. “You probably did something to cause it Oikawa.” A pout was thrown his way and a stuffed pipe was put on the table.

“I did no such thing Keiji-chan. It was Tobio-chan’s fault.”

The two continued to work in silence, finishing up several stuffed pipes. The table toppers would be the PVC pipes stuffed on one end with black and gold tissue paper (Fukurodani’s colors, Koutarou’s idea for wedding colors). They would curl gold and white ribbon and tie those around a black bow and put it at the bottom of the PVC pipe. A stick that had stiff ribbon on it would be stuffed down the middle of the pipe and sprout from it. They just finished the main base for the topper and now they begin the bows.

Another week later and things were going smoothly. Morisuke and he had just checked to make sure that the place they got for the reception was still good to go and that they could decorate there tomorrow. As they walked away from the building, that was actually the old Fukurodani’s gym (Koutarou’s idea at 3 AM), Morisuke asked Keiji, “So how’s it feel to be so close to marrying Koutarou?”

Keiji’s mouth quirked upwards in a wide, closed mouth smile. “I can’t wait.” And it was true. He and Koutarou had been together for six years, including the awkward “dating” they did at the end of Keiji’s first year of high school. After he had graduated high school, Koutarou asked Keiji to move in with him, despite Keiji not entirely wanting to go to university.

But Morisuke and Tetsurou had actually been in the same apartment building and under highly amusing circumstances Keiji found out that Morisuke had opened a cafe with Karasuno’s Sugawara Koushi and Aobajousai’s Iwaizumi Hajime. He offered Keiji a place as a waiter there, along with Oikawa Tooru, and Keiji thought he couldn’t have been happier. But then Koutarou had managed to come home, from volleyball practice, earlier than Keiji one night and created possibly the most romantic ensemble Keiji had ever seen before. And then Koutarou proposed.

The only thing that could make Keiji happier is finally being married to his lovable owl. And that was happening in two days.

Morisuke smiled at him. “That’s how I was when I was marrying Tetsu’. As the day drew nearer everything just seemed to fall into place and my anxiety washed away. That is, until the actual day.” Keiji chuckled with Morisuke and they turned a corner.

“I wanted to thank you Morisuke.”

Morisuke’s brown eyes met Keiji’s grey-blue eyes with shock. “For what Keiji?”

Keiji chuckled again. “For being here to help me. It takes a great deal off my shoulders Morisuke. Especially since you’ve done the wedding thing already.”

“Weddings are some of my favorite things,” Morisuke shrugged. “I’m grateful that you enlisted me, especially since I got to make the cake.”

“Did Kageyama-kun help?”

Morisuke nodded, humming slightly. “He’s surprisingly good when it comes to icing decorations. I still can’t believe that he gave up volleyball to pursue a career in culinary arts.” Keiji nodded in agreement. “Tooru’s just pissed because Tobio is better at the art than Hajime.”

Keiji snickered and the two stopped to wait for the crosswalk signal to change. “I thought Kageyama-kun went to culinary school without even going after the volleyball scholarship he received?

“He did. Tooru is just bitter because Tobio is better than his Hajime.”

“Iwaizumi-san sure has his hands full with Oikawa.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” The two laughed together and continued talking as they went down the street.

Today was the day. Goddamnit, he couldn’t do this. His nerves were going crazy and Keiji was half sure he was going to faint if he went outside this room. Taking deep breaths Keiji did the breathing exercises that Morisuke said would help him calm his anxiety.

But what if Koutarou was changing his mind?

An inhuman sound erupted from Keiji’s throat at the thought. That was not what he needed to be thinking about right now. And besides, Koutarou loved him more than owls, he’s said it often enough.

But there was always room for doubt.

“Shit,” Keiji breathed out, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw specks of white blurring his vision. He _had_ to stop thinking about this. This is not how today’s supposed to go. Everything has been planned perfectly and Morisuke is the one running any sort of damage control.

Maybe sleeping over at Morisuke’s last night, because Koutarou believed Tetsurou’s damn bad-luck wedding tradition of seeing the bride the night before the wedding, was a bad idea. He hadn’t slept without Koutarou by his side for the better part of six years, only on days when Koutarou had an overnight volleyball game maybe four hours away and Keiji was busy with work.

But knowing that Koutarou was a floor above him in the same building sleeping soundly, had driven his mind into a constant state of restlessness, refusing to settle down so he could sleep until he passed out from exhaustion at four AM. Even then he had woken up at seven AM because he had fallen off the bed. Morisuke had calmed Keiji down earlier and he managed to succeed forcing Keiji to make breakfast for the two of them. But Morisuke was running control over everyone and playing host while Keiji was in this damn room trying to calm himself down before he exploded out of nervousness.

There was a knock on the door and as Keiji turned to it, the door opened and Tetsurou’s head popped inside the room, messy hair still untamed, even after Morisuke’s effort these past five years. “You doing alright Keiji?”

Shaking his head Keiji breathed deeply. “I am freaking out Tetsurou.” His grey-blue eyes met dark brown. “What if Koutarou is having second thoughts? What if some crazy maniac breaks into the place during the ceremony and kills us all?”

Tetsurou snickered and stepped into the room. “That’s a new one. But Mori’ was even more stressed when I snuck off and snuck into his dressing room.”

“I thought you said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!” Keji shrieked, his nerves getting the best of his emotions.

Holding his hands up in surrender Tetsurou grinned. “I did say that, but I wanted to see Mori’ before. So I didn’t start crying during the actual ceremony.” Keiji glared at the cat-like man, making another inhuman noise.

“You shouldn’t have told Kou’ you pain-in-the-ass Kuroo!” Keiji yelled, picking up a bottle from the table beside him and throwing it at Tetsurou. Tetsurou dodged and quickly left the room, yelling for Morisuke. Two minutes later and Morisuke was running into the room.

“Keiji--”

“I’m freaking out Morisuke! I can’t do this! I feel like I’m jumping out of my skin!” Keiji lunged forwards and grabbed Morisuke’s shoulders, shaking the shorter man.

Morisuke placed calming hands on Keiji’s forearms. “Keiji, hey, come on now. I want you to breath with me, ‘kay?” Keiji nodded in understanding and Morisuke began to count. “Inhale; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Hold it; 1, 2, 3, 4. Exhale; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Inhale; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.” The process was repeated several more times until Keiji released Morisuke’s shoulders and took a step back. His fingers fumbled together, showing off his nerves.

Morisuke grabbed Keiji’s fingers, smoothing them out. “Everything is fine. You planned a beautiful wedding, nothing could be more perfect. Your family and friends are right outside just waiting for it to start. Koutarou is screaming at people down the hall that he loves you so much and can’t wait to see you. I don’t think he slept at all last night.” A deep breath from Keiji and he met Morisuke’s eyes. “You can do this Keiji. You’re about to marry the man you’ve spent six years with and are undeniably in love with. The man who loves you more than life itself. You can do this. You can go out there and take everyone’s breath away.”

Keiji nodded, taking another deep breath. He released it before speaking. “Thank you Morisuke.” Morisuke released Keiji’s hands and pat dark hair.

“Now let’s go and get you married.”

Four hours later and he was smiling wider than he ever has before. His head was tucked into the crook of Koutarou’s neck as they danced to soft music. Koutarou’s mouth was pressed to the side of Keiji’s neck, pressing soft kisses there. They shuffled back and forth on their feet slowly, spinning in a small circle.

Beside them Keiji saw Morisuke and Tetsurou pressed chest to chest, shifting back and forth on their feet, spinning slower than even Keiji and Koutarou. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were staring at each other. Tetsurou’s arms were around Morisuke’s waist, while Morisuke’s arms were resting on Tetsurou’s upper chest, hands resting at the taller’s jaw, thumbs tracing small circles.

It caused the smile on Keiji’s face to grow.

His eyes closed and he pressed closer to Koutarou. He felt chapped lips press to just behind his ear and he sighed happily. Koutarou’s chest rumbled with laughter and he pulled back slightly. Keiji looked up at his _husband_ (he’ll never get used to calling Koutarou that) and the two shared a closed mouth kiss, nothing but sweet.

When they separated, the music was fading off and there was loud tapping over the microphone. Keiji looked curiously to where he knew the microphone and “dj booth” was set up, trying to figure out who stole the microphone.

Oikawa’s voice drifted over the speaker system and Keiji held back a groan. “Now it’s getting late and our happy couple has had several sickeningly sweet dances! But we need to hear from Koutarou-chan’s best man!” There was cheers and Tetsurou chuckled, kissing Morisuke again before making his way through the crowd that parted for him. Morisuke sidled up beside Keiji and Koutarou, giving them both a grin.

Keiji felt an arm slither around his waist and pull him against a strong body. Glancing up he was greeted by a grin full of white teeth and happy golden eyes. Over the speakers they could hear Tetsurou thank Oikawa for the introduction and take the microphone from him. He cleared his throat before speaking joyfully, “In the words of my best friend and the guy of the hour, ‘Hey, hey, hey!’” Koutarou yelled the words back enthusiastically, free hand going into the air, pumping a fist. People cheered in the crowd, laughing and clapping overlapping.

Morisuke face-palmed but Keiji could see his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Tetsurou spoke again, coughing into his hand. He grinned, his catlike eyes moving over the crowd. “I couldn’t be more happier in my life, except for when I married _my_ beautiful husband--”

“Shut up Tetsu’!” Morisuke called out, cheeks light red.

“Love you too babe!” Tetsurou called, blowing an obnoxious kiss in their direction. His grinned seemed to widen as he continued speaking. “But seriously, I couldn’t be more prouder than my bro. He’s been my best friend for eight years and has always been beside me. Ever since we met we’ve always had each other’s backs, even if the volleyball scene made us a bit competitive.” Chuckles from old teammates rang out, whistling coming from somewhere in the crowd. Tetsurou laughed softly himself.

“When Koutarou first met Keiji I swear he called me and screamed that he found the most prettiest person alive and that person was his setter.” More laughter. “I thought the guy had gone crazy and when I said such Kou’ gave one of the most offended gasps I’ve ever heard and hung up on me. I thought he was mad until I received several pictures in a row from him, all of Akaashi Keiji. The guy has like three hundred photos of just you on his camera roll Keiji!” The crowd erupted into laughter again.

When they quieted down Tetsurou continued. “But seriously, I have never been more proud of Kou’ than the day he called me and said he needed my help to propose to Keiji. Koutarou had been a nervous wreck and I had to calm him down. Imagine my surprise when Keiji came home too soon and I was shoved into the bathroom to hide. I heard Kou’s proposal and, despite his fumbling, Kou’ managed to make it something I never thought would come out of my hyper bro’s mouth.

“And Keiji, you keep him in line, he sure as hell needs someone like you to keep him on track!” Someone handed Tetsurou a glass filled with champagne and he raised it high. “To my best bro and his husband!” Cheers erupted everywhere and glasses were raised into the air. “Oh! And because I am such a wonderful friend and best man, I helped Koutarou arranged a special vehicle the happy couple can ride away on!”

Keiji and Morisuke’s eyes widened, meeting each other’s gazes. They both whispered a breathless, “Shit” before Tetsurou was coming back through the crowd, leading everyone to the exit. He grabbed both Koutarou, who was grinning madly, and Keiji, who was staring wide eyed at Tetsurou, and dragged them to the doors. He opened them both with a dramatic flare and laughter erupted from everyone in the crowd as they saw the “vehicle” that would be their getaway.

A tandem bike was resting on kickstands in front of the doors. Tied to the back of it was strings that connected cans to the end. A sign was hanging on the back seat that spelled “Just Married” in fancy cursive. Behind Keiji, Morisuke released a dying sound from the back of his throat. Keiji himself was glaring at the bike, wondering where the hell the Honda Cruz he managed to rent for cheap went.

“Koutarou,” Keiji’s voice was eerily calm. “What is this?”

Koutarou rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “You had been stressing out over the wedding planning that I decided to help out to calm you down. This is what I decided to help with.”

“Kou’...” But Keiji couldn’t find it in himself to be even the slightest bit angry. His _husband_ was always going to be this dork that he loved so very much, and Keiji wouldn’t have him any other way. “You’re such a dork.” He wrapped his arms around Koutarou and hugged him tightly. Koutarou hugged him back enthusiastically, pressing kisses all over his face.

When they separated, Tetsurou pushed them towards the bike and Keiji laughed. He swung one leg over the back seat, watching his _husband_ climb onto the front. He vaguely heard Morisuke’s, “Oh my god” in the background. They both kicked up the bike’s kickstands and then began pedaling away, Keiji laughing as he heard the clanging of cans behind him.

 

The crowd was laughing and cheering as the husbands rode the tandem bike off down the street, towards their new future. Morisuke snorted and elbowed Tetsurou’s side. “Why did you let Koutarou do that?”

Tetsurou snickered. “I didn’t even help him do this. He woke me up at five AM this morning to tell me that he helped plan the getaway vehicle. Then he brought that thing out of the guest room. I don’t think he slept at all last night.”

“Well thank god we already got married,” Morisuke sighed, putting a hand to his chest. “Now you can’t take that kind of idea. I think I would have died of a heart attack.” Tetsurou’s arm went around his waist, hand resting on Morisuke’s hip. A wet kiss fell on his cheek and Morisuke made a noise, squirming to get away. “Tetsu’--!”

“You know you love my dog kisses Mori’!” Tetsurou licked up the side of Morisuke’s face and the shorter male barked out a laugh.

“You’re ridiculous Tetsurou!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic so constructive criticism is appreciated! I seriously hope I managed to capture the characters properly, despite them being aged up. But this came about because my friend got obsessed with the idea of a newly wedded couple riding off on a tandem bike and she wanted me to write this fic, because the things she writes take a really dark turn and she is unable to write fluffy things at all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
